


Young Love and Other Surprising Things

by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Foot Ball Player Andrew, M/M, Making Out, Nerd Lorenzo, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, heavy making out, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat
Summary: When everyone heard that Andrew and Lorenzo were soulmates, the entire school had assumed that it was a joke. They show everyone fairly quickly that it is not a joke.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: SHBingo 20-21, Shadowhunters Fic Crawl 2021





	Young Love and Other Surprising Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SH Bingo Square 'Soulmate AU'.

Lorenzo and Andrew being soulmates was all anyone could talk about. The pair had bonded the Friday before the weekend and they’d become the talk of the school overnight. Mostly because no one could believe it. No one could see Andrew, handsome football player Andrew, with someone as stuck up as _Lorenzo_.

Most when they’d first heard about it had assumed it was a joke but Andrew assured everyone quickly that it was anything but. They were actually soulmates and that made it all the more unbelievable.

Why in the world would the fates have paired them together? Some had started to speculate almost instantly that it would be a broken bond - something that happened often enough for it to be plausible but when the pair had returned to school on Monday morning, they’d seemed anything but broken.

Lorenzo walked into school with Andrew at his side, clutching his book bag and blushing as the pair stopped near the hallway where they’d split up. No one had ever seen a look on Lorenzo’s face like they’d seen that morning.

Lorenzo was aggravating to nearly everyone. He thought he was better than everyone else and he was smart enough that it might have been true, which only made his arrogance even more infuriating. Lorenzo didn’t have any friends and he never seemed to want any, finding them all too beneath him. He’d sit and read big complicated books during lunch, seeming to find his own presence all very enjoyable. He hardly even looked at any of his classmates without a look of disdain present on his face - until now that was, when everyone saw him look at Andrew. A soft blush was across his cheeks as he stared up at the taller more composed teenager, an expression on his face as if he was awestruck.

They exchanged a few words, mostly unheard by all the people that were standing around blatantly gawking at them and then, Andrew ducked in and pressed a kiss to Lorenzo’s cheek. The man blushed intensely, his eyes instantly falling to the ground, embarrassed.

The expression on Lorenzo’s face only seemed to make Andrew grin. He reached out and tipped Lorenzo’s face up to his and as if he couldn’t help himself after seeing how Lorenzo reacted, he leaned in to press his lips against the man’s own.

A moment later, the bell rang. Lorenzo turned to make his way up stairs to his first class, his cheeks still bright red. Andrew turned to make his way into the gym and everyone else stood around gaping at where they’d been standing.

One thing was clear. Andrew hadn’t been lying. It wasn’t a joke. Andrew Underhill and Lorenzo Rey were certainly a thing now.

At his lunch period that day, Andrew sat surrounded by his friends, listening to them go on about how they couldn’t understand how Andrew could possibly be into Lorenzo, soulmates or not. Andrew himself took it all in stride and his friends seemed smart enough not to outright insult Lorenzo, so Andrew didn’t quite seem to mind but when his friends kept going on, Andrew finally smirked and murmured, “He’s not that bad.” A phrase that instantly aroused his entire circle of friends in laughter, disbelief and a couple knowing grimaces.

“We don’t need to hear about your sex life, Underhill,” Jace snapped, rolling his eyes in overplayed annoyance. His soulmate under his arm, Clary, laughed as she hit his chest softly.

“I don’t have a sex life yet,” Andrew snapped back. After a moment, he kept speaking, “-but he’s not bad at kissing.”

Instantly, the table erupted again and regardless of how many people seemed to try to change the topic, the conversation kept coming back to Lorenzo and Andrew, not that Andrew quite seemed to mind.

Andrew was happy. He was proud that Lorenzo was his soulmate and regardless of if his friends were grimacing or laughing, he was happy to talk about his soulmate. Lorenzo, not unlike the rest of the school, was all Andrew could think about anyway.

Lorenzo didn’t have his lunch period until an hour later. He sat in the corner of the cafeteria, sitting by himself completely by choice. He was leaning over his notebook, writing the rough draft of an essay that was due next week, occasionally taking a moment to stop and take the bite of an apple as he thought.

He was only a few minutes into lunch when a shadow fell across his paper. When he looked up, Andrew was there, grinning.

Lorenzo couldn’t help but smile back, completely against his own free will. “What are you doing here?” He asked, dropping his pen instantly, his essay forgotten about. He was smart enough to know that he’d get nothing done with Andrew there. “You’re supposed to be in class.”

Andrew dropped into the seat across from Lorenzo. “I know but I wanted to come see you," he replied simply. 

Lorenzo pressed his lips as if he was displeased but his eyes were sparkling with amusement. “You’re going to get into trouble,” he murmured.

Andrew instantly waved Lorenzo off. “No, of course not besides, it would be worth it to come see you.”

Lorenzo blushed and Andrew instantly looked pleased at the sight of it. “You’re going to come over tonight, right?” He posed, reaching out to pluck Lorenzo’s apple off the table to take a bite.

“I have an exam tomorrow. I have to study.” Lorenzo said. It was not the first time he was informing Andrew of this and it would not be the last.

“I’ll help you study!” Andrew insisted instantly, also not for the first time.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes, “You said that you’d help me study this weekend.”

“And I did,” Andrew shot back.

“You helped me study for a few minutes and then we ended up kissing.”

“I said I'd helped you study and I did,” Andrew replied deadpan.

Lorenzo looked down to his paper, clearly trying to hide the amused smile on his face.

“So... you’ll come over?” Andrew asked again.

Lorenzo huffed softly but at last, he nodded. “I really do have to study!” He said as he looked up to watch Andrew rise to his feet. “I mean it. If you kiss me, I’m going to leave. I’m not failing because of you.”

Andrew nodded but the playful smirk on his lips didn’t disappear. “You’ve never failed a test in your life,” he said as he made his way around the table, moving to press a kiss to Lorenzo’s cheek.

Instantly, Lorenzo was blushing like he had that morning, a look Andrew seemed to bring about on his face quite often. “And I’m not starting now,” he murmured halfheartedly.

Andrew chuckled and leaned in to press another kiss to Lorenzo’s cheek before he was turning and starting to head out of the cafeteria, hopefully to go back to his class before he really got into trouble. “You couldn’t fail if you tried.”

Before Lorenzo could even respond, Andrew had completely turned and darted out of the cafeteria, leaving Lorenzo alone once again, smiling down at his half finished essay that he couldn’t even remember the topic of anymore.

Needless to say, when he and Andrew met that night, Lorenzo did very little studying. Still, nearly a week later, he was told he’d received an A. No one was surprised, least of all Andrew.

Everyone learned fairly quickly that Lorenzo was much less insufferable around Andrew. Everyone had been incredibly unsure when Andrew had started bringing Lorenzo with him around their group of friends. Even Lorenzo himself had looked like he wasn’t sure if Andrew was worth associating with all of these other people but slowly, they got used to each other.

Lorenzo still had his quirks. He’d still say things that went way over the heads of everyone else. He still never quite liked all the things Andrew and his friends did but they all at least learned to tolerate each other, for the most part.

Lorenzo had some issues with Alec’s soulmate that he didn’t quite seem willing to get over but he was still polite when he had to be, for Andrew’s sake. It became a common occurrence to see Lorenzo at their football games, looking proud when it had seemed that Andrew had done something good and trying not to look bored when he wasn’t doing anything.

Lorenzo didn’t really like sports but Andrew did. So, he went to their games and if he read a book during the downtime, Andrew never really seemed to mind. It was after one of those first few games that Lorenzo went to that Andrew approached him, still wearing his uniform, covered in a thin layer of dirt and sweat, his hair a mess on top of his head.

Lorenzo had to admit that he looked rather adorable like that and that was maybe why he let Andrew take his hand so easily and drag him behind the bleachers, into the dark where no one would see them unless they really looked.

Lorenzo laughed breathlessly as Andrew pushed him against the cold metal, holding Lorenzo by the sides of Andrew’s football jacket that he’d been wearing the whole game. Lorenzo was anything but surprised when his laugh was cut off by Andrew’s lips on his own, kissing him with all the adrenaline he’d built up throughout the game.

Andrew’s hand slipped under Lorenzo’s shirt, his nails gently scraping against Lorenzo’s skin as their kiss turned a little feverish, though Lorenzo wouldn’t quite say that was his fault.

Lorenzo tipped his head up further, his hands clutching Andrew’s damp uniform as he strained his neck to let the taller man kiss him with a better angle. A month ago, Lorenzo would have never thought he’d be here, kissing his handsome soulmate in a place where someone could so easily find them but now, he couldn’t find it in him to complain, especially when one of Andrew’s hands came up to gently grip Lorenzo’s hair, tugging softly and forcing a moan out of Lorenzo’s lips.

They kissed passionately for another few long moments before Andrew pulled away, suddenly lifting Lorenzo’s slender body until he was holding him against the wall at Andrew’s eye level.

Lorenzo wrapped his legs around Andrew’s hips to hold himself up, laughing softly as Andrew suddenly ducked forward again, kissing him just a touch more desperately than a moment before.

Andrew’s hips rutted into Lorenzo’s and instantly, Lorenzo broke away from the kiss and tipped his head back, clenching his hands in Andrew’s hair as he let out a soft broken moan. Andrew wasted no time ducking forward, biting gently at the smooth space between Lorenzo’s neck and his shoulder, alternating between sucking and nibbling softly.

Lorenzo had never kissed anyone the way he was kissing Andrew. He’d never shared anything but brief kisses with other people but even considering he’d never done this with anyone else before, he didn’t imagine anyone could manage to make him feel the way Andrew did. Everywhere Andrew touched him lit Lorenzo’s skin on fire, leaving him shivering and arching into the touch, desperate for Andrew to do it again.

They probably would have gone a lot farther than either of them would have wanted to, had they been thinking rationally and not had every thought in their heads drowned out by the feeling of the other’s touch, but they broke away as the sudden sound of someone slamming on the metal of the bleaches broke through the air.

“Underhill, come on!” Jace groaned, his voice loud and aggravated.

Instantly, Lorenzo blushed and Andrew had the decency to look a little sheepish as he lowered Lorenzo to the ground. “Whoops,” he whispered, unable to keep the small grin from breaking across his face.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes, trying to straighten out his shirt and his hair before they walked out and made it even more obvious what they’d been doing, as if anyone could not know. “You don’t have to act like you’re not pleased,” Lorenzo grumbled.

Andrew looked up at him, making a small attempt to fix his own clothes as he shrugged. “What’s wrong with being proud of my soulmate?” Andrew asked innocently.

Again, Lorenzo rolled his eyes. “Being proud we were caught making out is a little different than being proud of me-”

Andrew scoffed and Lorenzo felt a small smile coming across his own face as Andrew insisted, “Nonsense! I’m proud of our love and that’s all!”

Lorenzo looked up and quirked an eyebrow, “Love?” He asked teasingly.

Instantly, Andrew flushed. It was expected that soulmates loved each other but still, they’d only been bonded for a few weeks and they certainly hadn’t said they loved each other yet. Andrew shrugged softly, frowning. “Well, I mean-” He fumbled for a moment, as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to say what was coming out of his mouth or not. “I uh- I love you,” Andrew mumbled, his words trailing off as if he thought saying them as quietly as possible might stop Lorenzo from reacting poorly.

Lorenzo’s hands tightened on his book bag, a soft expression coming across his face. As if he could ever be upset hearing something like _that_ come out of Andrew’s lips. “I love you too,” Lorenzo whispered.

It took a moment for Andrew to seem to process what Lorenzo had said but when he did, a smile came across his face once again. He brushed back his curly, messy hair and reached for Lorenzo’s hand before he seemed to change his mind and wrapped his arm around Lorenzo entirely.

Andrew ducked in and pressed a warm kiss to Lorenzo’s head, his lips at just the perfect height to do so. “I love you too,” he murmured, as if he hadn’t been the one to say it first. Maybe, he was just looking for any excuse to say it again and Lorenzo couldn’t quite be upset with him for that.

“You already said that,” Lorenzo mumbled finally as Andrew led him out of the bleachers into the warm sunlight, where Andrew’s teammates stood, some smirking over at them, some rolling their eyes as they emerged.

“Finally,” Jace yelled, seeming to be the one orchestrating this assault on them. “We’re going out to eat, if you two had enough time to spare between sucking each other’s face off.”

Lorenzo blushed but a small smile came across his lips too. There _was_ something nice about everyone knowing they were together, Lorenzo supposed, even if it was incredibly embarrassing.

Andrew looked down to him for a moment, seeming to consider it. “I think we’re a bit busy,” he concluded, which made Jace groan again and caused the rest of the group to erupt in laughter.

“I’m hungry,” Lorenzo murmured.

“Never mind, we’ll make time,” Andrew amended as he tugged Lorenzo towards the rest of the team. In the small cafe they found themselves in later, Lorenzo found himself smushed into Andrew’s lap in a booth, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck as they shared a smoothie and some pie that Jace had decided he’d also share with them.

Kissing was nice but as Lorenzo curled into Andrew’s neck, feeling the man’s laughter vibrating through his skin, he thought that this was pretty nice too. Besides, they’d always have time for kissing later.


End file.
